generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Bobo Haha (First Season)
After being captured by Providence, Bobo was an E.V.O. monkey out of the ordinary. With his optimistic personality, he quickly befriended Rex. With his quick perception and rate of intelligence, he made a formidable ally among Providence agents. He help fights alongside Providence and moved in closer to finding a cure and helping Rex discover his past. Season One The Day That Everything Changed Bobo and Rex were both in Scout ship, watching a fight going on from below between Providence and a Multi-faced E.V.O.. While Bobo and Rex were together, Rex constantly bounced his ball unto the wall back and forth and deliberately used his ball to knock off Bobo's fez; in response for telling him to lay off soda. The ship finally flew above the city, Rex got prepared and sprang into battle without hesitation, making Bobo feel quite uncomfortable. Later, the group was back at Providence Headquarters. Rex got his examination done by Dr. Holiday while Bobo cleaned his laser pistols, teasing Rex's attempt to impress her. When Rex was told to go laps around the Petting Zoo; Bobo went with him. Bobo escaped with Rex to the city and they encounter a skaters group. After they nearly misused Rex and calling him 'freak' Bobo chased after them, deciding to give them "Bobo bombs". A few minutes later, Bobo, along with Rex and their new friend Noah, were captured by The Pack. The group ended up through the portal and where they were greeted by Van Kleiss. In response to Van Kleiss' power, Bobo asked for refreshment. Van Kleiss responded his request by forming a small rain cloud on top of his head. Bobo, who believed he's a show-off, was led to Van Kleiss' Castle with Rex and Noah. Once they reached there, this time Bobo asked if he could eat something, Van Kleiss signaled Biowulf to lead Bobo and Noah to "The Garden" while Rex stayed with him. They strolled through the garden, when Noah informed Bobo that he suspected the 'statues' in that garden, leading them into a fight. Fortunately, they escaped, only to find Rex's nanites were being absorbed by Van Kleiss. While Rex was losing nanites, Bobo managed to distract Van Kleiss by throwing a rock at him, giving Rex time to fight back. They managed to escape the castle and encountered Agent Six. Six informed Rex that the Providence had found them by putting a tracking device in Bobo's diaper or "Simian Undergarment" as he claimed it. The group fought Van Kleiss along with the Pack, but they succeeded in the end. Bobo and the rest of the group managed to find their way back to Providence Headquarters. He and Rex were granted a new room. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" String Theory Bobo accompanied Rex and Agent Six in New York, battling against Peter Meechum and his zombified E.V.O. army. During the the fight, he was infected by Meechum's contagious goo, thus his mind is controlled and joined his army. Later, after Rex had succeed curing Peter Meechum and deactivated the Bleach Bomb, Bobo was seen, already been cured, watching the view with Rex from the bridge. When Rex left to find Meechum's daughter Bobo realized that Six had taken the Bleach Bomb's key, meaning that the bomb wouldn't explode even if Rex couldn't shut it off. 1.02, "String Theory" Beyond the Sea During the routine morning brief led by Captain Calan, Bobo noticed the famous resort area Cabo Luna was mentioned. Feeling curious, Rex asked what it was. After Bobo explained he and Rex planned to escape Providence and went to Cabo Luna with Noah. Though he despised sand, he enjoyed the beach with Rex and Noah. He was encountered by two curious beach girls asking if he could bite, with a grin Bobo answered her. Bobo waited with Noah when Rex finished all terrain race. When Circe used her powers to lure the beach beast, Bobo was attracted to her call, faintly walking and fell down to the sea from the cliff. He was helped by Noah after Rex left him with the responsibility. During the battle with the Pack, Bobo and Noah aided Agent Six. They both worked together successfully defeating Breach and Biowulf. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Lockdown Bobo was breifly shown using what was suppose to be Rex's private bathroom, and comically warning Rex and Noah not to go into it after he was done. The Architect Frostbite When Rex undergoes a nanite overload, Bobo pilots the group to Paradise. When entering, Bobo and the group ran into Weaver, a former Providence agent who tried to prevent them from coming in unannounced. Bobo and Six both threatened Weaver with their weapons allowing them to pass soon afterward. Meanwhile, the group take Rex to the Nanite Chamber to remove his surplus nanites, Bobo plays poker with other Providence agents. When Rex wakes up, he witnesses The Pack and a finds the group locked in an containment room by Weaver, who had been working with the Pack and giving Van Kliess Rex's active nanites from his past treatments. Bobo soon gets into a battle with The Pack as well, but they all escape. Weaver undergoes an accidental E.V.O. transformation, causing the group to flee. While trying to escape, Paradise is prone to colliding, which Bobo and Holiday soon pilot their ship off of. They make it safely to another base where Rex gets his nanites full extracted. This leaves Bobo and Rex to walk out to spend time with one another. 1.06, "Frostbite" Leader of the Pack After Rex was ordered not to harm Van Kleiss, Bobo and the rest of the team were attending a short brief with White Knight. After it was over, Bobo commented how Rex easily complied to White Knight's order. When Agent Six managed to attend Van Kleiss' party, he was greeted by Bobo. THe simian was teasing him for letting himself get trapped by Rex. Bobo then was assigned by Six to help him get in to the building. While Agent Six distracted te guard, Bobo climbed and entered to open the back door. Even though Bobo was distracted by the food, he succeeded. When the party was over, seeing there's no sign of Rex, Bobo was assigned again to find him. While sneaking through the building, Bobo was caught by Biowulf. He was locked in a room with fainted Rex. As soon as Rex was conscious, he and Bobo escaped and went to investigate the most hidden and lowest room of the building: the underground floor. Bobo and Rex discovered Van Kleiss' real intention. After the war with Van Kleiss was over, as the The Pack escaped, Bobo was seen again inside Providence's Assault Vehicle reporting another task for Rex. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Breach (episode) After Rex's sudden disappearance, Bobo was in Badlands with Agent Six. Since he hated the weather Bobo went to a cave disregarding Six's warning. He quickly exited it when he was pursued by a large Scorpion-like E.V.O.. When he was captured Bobo's laser gun accidentally shot in wrong direction, to the Scorthius' nest. They were soon outnumbered and surrounded by all of them. But Breach's portal appeared out of nowhere and dump her unwanted items on top of the Scorthius. The E.V.O-s were squashed as their liquid splashed to Agent Six and Bobo's face who could only comment that he's not complaining. A providence's jet arrived in time to pick them up back to the Keep. 1.08, "Breach" Dark Passage Bobo joined the Providence's team to the Amazon to secure an abandoned base to which the packages have been traced. While riding a boat to go to their destination, he gave a warning to Rex's about the cruelty of nature. The boat was soon attacked by E.V.O. piranhas, but Dr. Holiday, Agent Six, Rex and Bobo survived. Together they battled against Van Kleiss and the Pack with the help of Providence's backup pilot led by Captain Calan, while Rex was ordered to go inside the hidden research lab which was belong to Gabriel Rylander. The team retreated after it was destroyed. 1.09, "Dark Passage" The Forgotten Operation: Wingman The Hunter Gravity What Lies Beneath The Swarm Plague Badlands Payback References Category:Character histories